


Hell Of A Way To Spend Christmas Break

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cameos, Christmas, DC Comics References, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lonely Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Crisis, alternate universe- DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Crisis is over, now two of the heros involved- Mage and Wolfman- are sitting on the sidelines, watching people reunite with loved ones and celebrate their lives, wondering where to go from hereMage suggests a coffee shop
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Hell Of A Way To Spend Christmas Break

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of 12 Days Of Sterek- it may be obvious but I was on a Crisis kick at the time... I also made some Adjustments..... I also added a Yuri On Ice cameo because why not?

"So...... that was Crisis,"

"Evidently,"

"........Hell of a way to spend Christmas break,"

"Evidently,"

Stiles glanced up at the man sitting next to him, his fingers tracing over the lines in his mask over and over again as he tried to ignore the blood stains it had accumulated

God....

What a fucking year....

"You got any plans for the holidays?"

Wolfman- the superhero next to him, who's real name was, apparently, Derek Hale- stared at Stiles with raised eyebrows, clearly not familiar with fun ideas like "freindship" or "hanging out"

Well it was really no wonder, Wolfman's universe had been kind of fucked up to begin with and now that Crisis had wiped it out...

"Seriously?" he asked flatly

Stiles shrugged, peering behind Derek's back and watching as Supergirl and Batwoman chatted- about what, God only knew, but Supergirl was twirling her hair and Batwoman was smiling

... _Huh_

"Yeah, seriously," Stiles frowned back, narrowing his eyes

Across from them, The Flash and Iris West were kissing passionately

"I mean... look around man, yeah there were alot of losses but... overall I think we had a pretty big success here... the Anti-Monitor is gone and things are kinda ok, people are celebrating, would it be the worst thing if you celebrated too?"

Black Lightening was below, hugging his daughters, reunited with his family

Derek was quiet for a moment, before giving a small, shy shrug

Stiles was going to take that as a "yes"

"Cool, then do you wanna get some coffee?"

"We just saved the multiverse- or, most of it anyway- and you want to go get coffee?" Derek asked slowly, skeptickally

Stiles only grinned, snickering as he stood up and offered his hand out to the werewolf

"Fuck yeah, I'm exhausted, I need the caffeine! And really, do you have a better idea?"

Seeming to consider that for a moment, Derek finally shook his head, much to Stiles' delight, and stood as well, allowing Stiles to pull him away from the edge of the roof where they had just been sitting

"Come on then, I know this _great_ place- or atleast, I do in my world- I wonder if they have an Uncle Ben's in this universe.... it's _so_ much better than Starbucks,"

Stiles may very well be mistaken, but he could _swear_ that he could see Derek's lips twitching up into a small grin as he allowed Stiles to lead him away

_Good_

If anyone deserved a merry Christmas- as shitty as this one was turning out to be- it was Derek Hale

~+~

"I have to admit, that's pretty cool,"

"You think so?" Stiles beamed, watching as snowflakes danced above his palm

"You disagree?" Derek asked in surprise, eyebrows raising

"No no, I agree totally! This is pretty badass! I just... I... guess I'm a little surprised that _you_ agree," he explained, face turning a bit pink as the snowflakes fell away and a flame ignited above his hand instead

"What, you think that I, a werewolf, have no ability to appreciate magic?"

"I never said that," Stiles snorted back, letting the flame extinguish as he picked up his fork and stabbed at the slice of apple pie in front of him

"I guess you just... I don't know, seem too cool to appreciate much of anything?"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not,"

Stiles faked a gasp, grinning from ear to ear

"Are you teasing me? Oh my god, is Derek Hale trying to be funny?"

"Derek Hale is trying to be honest," he replied simply as he sipped at his coffee

"Ok, tell yourself that," Stiles snorted, a pleasant shiver going down his spine at the warm taste of apple and cinnamon coated with the sweet coolness of vanilla ice cream hitting his tongue

To think, only hours ago, he had been faced with never having this again- never having _anything_ again, because of, you know, the apocalypse

The multidimensional apocalypse

"How do you do that anyway?"

Distracted from enjoying his pie, Stiles' eyebrows raised, head tilting in confusion at the question

"What, magic? Dude, it's in-born,"

"No no, I mean-.... how do you..... let yourself show it in public? Doesn't it... aren't you afraid of someone seeing?"

Face falling a little, Stiles just shook his head, licking some ice cream off of his fork before scooping up another bite of pie

"No, I mean... maybe I should be... but I don't really care if people know I have magic, that doesn't automatically mean I'm Mage, you know?"

Derek gave a low rumbling hum to respond to that and Stiles put his fork down, taking a sip of his coffee

"So, I was thinking..... your Earth is gone, mine, however, is up and running just fine, do you uh.... wanna... come live on my Earth?"

".....Because you feel sorry for me?" Derek guessed suspiciously

"Um, no? Because you need a new place to exist, Earth One is probably going to be pretty overpopulated, and why not? We're freinds after all, aren't we?"

"Are we?"

"Um, _yes_ , you giant doofus,"

Oh... oh _wow_... Derek looked so... _soft_

He looked like he was taking Stiles' word as gospel, and he seemed completely enthralled by the idea

"We're totally freinds," Stiles promised softly, watching as a shade of pink dusted over Derek's cheeks

They didn't have time to explore that though, apparently they weren't the only ones who had stopped in Uncle Ben's

"Hey! Do you guys want to go ice skating?"

Looking up, Stiles spotted one of the many superhero couples who had helped save the multiverse- Ice King, a beautifull man with stunning blue eyes and long silver hair who had ice powers and, evidently, had very nearly decided to go by "Elsa", and Eros, a shy brunette with glasses who had what Stiles crudely called "mind control via sex drive" powers and could get anyone to do just about anything just by taking off his glasses and looking them in the eye

Stiles was only a little bit jealous of that power

"Ice skating?" Derek repeated in confusion

"Yeah, Viktor is going to re-enforce the ice on the lake in the park and turn it into a skating rink, a bunch of us are going, to... let off some steam without risking destruction, you know?"

"Cool, I'm up for it! I can't skate for shit but it sounds like fun, what do you say Derek?"

Derek glanced at Stiles, then at the happy couple in front of them, then back and forth a second time before answering

"Um... sure... if... if you're sure you-... I've never been... ice skating..."

"Oh I'll teach you!" Stiles volunteered eagerly

"Didn't you just say you couldn't skate for shit?"

"Yeah but atleast I know how," Stiles insisted with a wink

That seemed to be all the convincing Derek needed- he called for the check a second later

~+~

"You got it? You sure?"

Derek nodded, but he was wobbling like a baby deer, much to Stiles' amusement

"Come on, it's ok, I gottcha," Stiles encouraged gently, holding his hands out for Derek to take as the werewolf shakily stumbled off of the snowy bank and took them, slipping the minute his skate touched the ice, much to Stiles' amusement

"Some teacher...." Derek grumbled, face already burning red

"Oh come on, this is funny!" Stiles insisted, adding just a _touch_ of magic to ensure that Derek wouldn't fall forward and nock them both over as he pulled the wolf fully onto the ice

"Not for me..."

"Oh get over yourself, even _Superman_ can't ice skate,"

Derek peered over Stiles' shoulder, watching in admitted amusement as, true to form, Clark Kent held onto Lois for dear life as his wife laughed and dragged him across the ice

Huh, so even the Man Of Steel- Mr. Bulletproof himself- couldn't combat against gravity and balance, good to know

Looking across to his other side, J'onn J'onez was trying equally hard to stay upright on his skates, with a very amused looking Nia Nall trying to help him stay upright, Brainiac 5 skating by expertly on one foot- to the surprise of absolutely no one- and Sara Lance standing off to the side chatting enthusiastically with Anissa Peirce- who's younger sister was seemingly having the time of her life watching her father glide around the ice with his arms spread out in a desperate reach for balance

Barry Allen was skating in slow circles- a first for him, certainly- with his wife and gently encouraging Mia Smoak and her father, Oliver Queen, to join them

They both seemed determined to decline, preferring to share hot chocolate on the sidelines

Kate Kane and Kara Danvers were falling over eachother, laughing more than than Derek ever thought any member of the Bat family was even _capable_ of laughing, but.. leave it to a Kryptonian to drag _that_ out of her

Alex Danvers and Kelly Olson were barely "skating", more swaying in circles and holding eachother, officially winning the "Sappiest Couple On Ice" competition... right up until Derek's eyes caught hold of Ice King and Eros-who were making every other person around them look like total failures as they skated some enchanting and unbelievably dramatic routine that looked suspiciously rehearsed

Everyone had someone

Even if it wasn't romantic, every person out here was _with_ someone, enjoying eachother and themselves, celebrating the lives that they had feared they'd lost only hours ago

"Derek?"

And when Derek looked down at his new freind, at Stiles' soft smiling face, he realized that he had someone too

For the first time in so damn long, he wasn't alone

He wasn't some lonely spectator watching others live their lives around him

Stiles was holding onto him- literally- and making sure that he wasn't taking this journey alone

He felt a strange wave of warmth and emotion wash over him at that...

"Derek, you ok buddy?"

"I'm.... I'm good, actually," he promised quietly, smiling and moving a little closer, gently cupping Stiles' face

"I'm _really_ good,"

"Oh, great, then uh... now may be a good time to look up,"

Taking that advice, Derek glanced up at a tree branch that was hanging just over their heads.... and the mistletoe hanging off of it

"Looks like somebody has been busy," Stiles teased

"Looks like it," Derek huffed back in amusement

"You uh... just so you know, you don't _have_ to do-mmphh!"

The world- the universe, the _multiverse_ \- had nearly ended

It was time to live their lives, and Derek was done letting his own stagger by without acting on anything he wanted, letting himself rot like a corpse from the inside out, refusing to enjoy anything or be with anyone

Everyone else had someone in their lives, in one form or another, and Derek made sure, as he pressed his lips against Stiles', that Stiles knew how badly Derek wanted to keep him in his


End file.
